return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
AVGN
Entrance Nintoaster James pops out of a Nintoaster saying "I'm the fucking nerd" Special Attacks Neutral B - F-Bomb AVGN spits out an F-Bomb from his mouth, both verbally and literally, doing 12% to opponents with the explosion. During the explosion, opponents can take 4% damage from the afterflames of the explosion. If the control stick is pointed downward before the Nerd curses, the bomb drops on the ground and takes longer to explode until someone touches it. The bomb has a limited range. Electric Nightmare can control placed F-Bombs. Side B - Pens The Nerd tosses a pen. It travels farther than an F-Bomb, but it does less damage. Up B - Nintenerd The Nerd dons NES accessories like in his Super Mario Bros. 3 review and flies upward. He can cancel the flight after 2 seconds or when B is pressed. In midair, the Nerd can fire his Super Scope up to 2 times by pressing A. Down B - Power Glove The Nerd lets out a shock with the infamous Power Glove. If the shock hits someone, the Nerd can control him/her like a slow PK Thunder for 2 seconds, but he can't move the opponent downward. When the control ends, the opponent falls like he/she were footstooled. While the opponent is in levitation, pressing B tosses the manipulated opponent, canceling the control. Final Smash - Super Mega Death Christ The Nerd shouts "Super Mecha Death Christ!" and summons, of course, the Death Christ. Pressing B makes him shout "FUCKERS!" to stun any opponents, A fires short blasts from both sides, and up+B fires homing missiles. The tank can do all of these techniques while moving or flying. Should the SMDC end up KO'ing himself, it doesn't affect any of AVGN's stocks. After the aforementioned KO or waiting 18 seconds, the Nerd appears back on the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ass!" KOSFX2: "WHY!?!?!?!?" Star KOSFX: "Fuck!!!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh--!" Taunts Up: *drinks Rolling Rock* Sd: "I'm the domination of the internet" Dn: "I'm giving you BOTH MIDDLE FINGERS..." *turns around and flips off both middle fingers* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Can we spell it out? You're a poopy head!" 2. "Aw, kick-fucking-ass! Life is kinda cool sometimes." 3. *takes a electric drill to a game cartridge and spins it around" 4. (against the Critic)- "Lick my balls, you piece of shit Nostalgia Critic." Failure/Clap: Non-stop Rolling Rock Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec Snake: "This guy is using geeky Nintendo stuff to fight me!" Otacon: "So Snake, you're fighting AVGN?" Snake: "Yeah, I will kick his ass!" Otacon: "But...why? He's a big star!" Snake: "It's my mission to own this geeky guy." Otacon: "But Snake, do you have any idea how excited I am that he's here in Lawl? Snake!? SNAAAAAAAAAA--!" Colonel: "Snake." Snake: "Colonel! Hacked right into my channel, huh?" Colonel: "You shouldn't be talking about AVGN with Otacon. He's one heck of a fanboy. AVGN leads an entire army of fanboys. He's that famous." Snake: "You know, AVGN is not the only geeky guy with glasses on the field of battle. Does he get along with the Nostalgia Critic?" Otacon: "Nope. They fought an epic battle, and AVGN kicked his butt. He will kick your butt too, Snake." Snake: "Shut up, butthurt fanboy." Character Description The Angry Video Game Nerd (originally the Angry Nintendo Nerd, and often shorted to the "Nerd" or the "AVGN", played by James Rolfe) is the main character of a long-running video series of the same name in which he foul-mouthedly reviews "shitty" video games (usually on the NES, SNES, and a few terrible video games consoles). Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes Victory Theme AVGN Theme (16-bit) Stage New Jersey - Power Glove Relic Power Glove Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Cinemassacre Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:Angry Character Category:Reviewer Category:Video Game Revivers Category:Glasses Category:Father Category:Internet Meme Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:Lawl Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Celebrities